Dora From The Beginnig
by Ashleytonks
Summary: Tonks is sad because she is moving away She doesn't understand her family' sudden decision so she takes a walk and sees an owl,she reads her letter from Hogwarts but she thinks someone is having mocking her.Luckily R is there to help her and also mock her
1. Chapter 1

Okaaaaaaaay so this is Nymphadora Tonks from the beginning. But she isn't a witch. Actually she doesn't know she is yet. Remus will come in the next two chapters.

If there is anyone out there that know Sailor Moon and likes it. This was intended to be a Usagi/ Seiya fic but it turned out this way. Still we have Minako as Melody.

Enjoy!!!...

**CHAPTER 1: MOVING AWAY**

Nymphadora Tonks had the perfect life for a teenage girl. She was popular at school, her grades were high, she was loved and respected as a girl, and boys would long after her beauty. She had a group of real friends to listen to her and a gentle, understanding best friend. Her boy friend was always there for her, and her parents would give her everything she ever wanted.

Yes, she had the perfect life and she was proud of it. She had worked hard to gain friends, to earn the love of the school, to get the respect from the teachers and to be perfect in any other way.

But that perfection was about to get crushed, and Tonks wasn't risking it.

" Mom you can't do this to me. Its unfair! " an angry Tonks blocked her mothers' way. Her straight, long, brown hair was in a mes and her brown eyes were fierce with anger. She had a frown on her white, creamy face, but her eyes were red from crying.

Ms. Tonkssighed and neatly folded the news paper she had been reading.. With a worn out expression she smiled weakly. Her tired face still looked pretty despite her age. One of her brown locks covered her eyes as her thin lips curled in a mocking smile.

"What did I do now sweetie? Oh, did I clean up your room or did I throw away the empty chip packages." Her voice was full of sarcasm. Without giving Tonks time to reply her mom stood up. Ms. Tonks slowly left the room with a dumbfounded Tonks in it. Tonks quickly followed her with a frown on her face.

"Don't joke with me mom. I just talked to dad and he said that we were moving to Virginia. I thought that he was joking but he looked quiet serious. I still didn't believe him until he started showed his already packed stuff. Now I am guessing that you two are playing a big prank on me 'cause my family wouldn't do something this huge with out telling me right. I mean why would they?" She breathed to gain back the oxygen that she lost while complaining. When she saw her mothers' calm expression without the slightest anger Tonks's frown deepened.

"Are you done?" Tonks just nodded to show that she was in fact done with her speech.

Ms. Tonksput a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. "Look honey your dad needs this job and so does this family." When she saw her daughters' confused look Ms. Tonkssighed. "I and your father have tried to not reflect it on you but we can't afford many things. Now if you want to keep this comfortable life then we have to go there."

"Mom but money doesn't mean anything. I mean I can probably cut off some of the expenditure." She smiled innocently and pouted.

Ms. Tonksstared at her for a moment then with a mocking look and a soft voice she spoke. "Really, then you wouldn't mind sharing your cell phone with me. And we can't buy you any clothes or shoes every day. Well then I think we're good."

But mom!

No but moms. See you don't understand it. If your father misses this job then we won't have any luxuries. Hell, we will even have to sell this house. And you can go to a state school. What do you say to that Miss?

You didn't have to scream and swear, I can understand it, and I'm not retarded.

Asley looked close to crying. Her voice sounded hurt and her hands shook. She wasn't used to getting shouted at. She wasn't the only child but her parents spoiled her and Lily; her 6 year old sister.

Usually the two would've hugged and apologized. The problem would have been solved but unlike other times Ms. Tonksjust shrugged. "If you want to cry you can, but this is the end of the argument. We're moving out and that's it .If you complain again you will be grounded. It is time for you to grow up. Life isn't as easy as you think it is. For gods sake you are 15 and you are in high school, you have to start having some responsibilities." She left without even looking back. Tonks quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She shut the door soundly, and threw herself on the large bed.

"Why are you crying Nym? Did you have a fight with your boyfriend? " A soft childish whisper made Tonks's sobbing stop. She quietly stood up with red puffy eyes. Tonks stared at her little sister that sat next to her bed with a worried cute face and pony tails to complete her expression. Tonks couldn't take her self from giggling.

She wiped her tears and picked Lily up to a hug. "Nope I didn't have a fight with my boyfriend. I'm just a little bit unhappy because of my grades." Tonks broke the hug to stare at her sisters large black eyes. "I'm okay now."

- You sure Nym?

- Yes. Now go play

- But you're still crying.

- For the last time. I'm okay!

- No your not!

- Seriously, I'm okay Lils. Now go to your room and play.

- Hey you aren't telling me something.

- Lils you're getting on my nerves. Now go and play!

- Fine I only wanted to help. From now on your not my friend any more!

- Lils!

- You are a bad person!

- GO TO YOUR ROOM!

- BAD PERSON! BAD PERSON! BAD PERSON! BAD PERSON! BAD PERSON!

Lily ran out the door screaming. Tonks quickly locked her door and turned the volume of the radio to suppress the sounds of her sister screaming in the hall. She then picked her phone and dialed her best friend. Melody and Tonks had been friends since third grade. They knew each others secrets and fears. They were like sisters. And who said that opposites didn't go well together. If you saw these two together you would totally change your mind.

Melody was a blond party girl that was crazy about boys. Her favorite color was pink while Tonks hated pink. Melody's grades were average, she was wise but unconcerned about her grades. she wanted to be an idol or a model when Tonks thought that models were shallow. Melody talked gently, softly and lovingly while Tonks would talk mockingly, full of sarcasm and anger. Despite the differences they would go along perfectly. They completed each other so much that they could finish each others sentences.

After ringing twice a cheerful Melody picked the phone up.

Hey Nymy. What's up?

I have bad news for you Mel.

Wow! You don't sound good. Is every thing okay?

Nope! I have a real bad news tough.

Spill out.

We're moving to Virginia.

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone. Tonks wasn't waiting for this. She was rather waiting for a "Hell no!" "No way" or at least a shocked "What" from her best friend, but it seemed that her best friend didn't care about her as much as she thought.

Tonks couldn't take the silence aNymore. She wanted anything to break it. So she spoke nervously to the phone.

Hello? Melody? Hellooo?

…

MELODY? You there?

She heard a loud thump on the other hand of the phone. Finally someone picked up the phone.

Sorry Nymy, my mom called me. I had to go I'm already grounded. Oh by the way you said you had something to say sweetie.

Yeah, umm we

I'm waiting.

We are moving to Virginia.

WHAT. NO WAY IN HELL!

Tonks grinned, she knew her friend so well. Than the idea of leaving her friend and going to Virginia settled in and she sighed miserably.

YOU CAN'T DO THİS TO ME

I know. I don't want to do this to you too.

You're my best friend.

You're my best friend too.

Did you talk to your parents?

Yep!

Did you protest? Oh I've got a good one. Did you cry until your eyes bled? Did you use the fact that you are starting high school? Did you use your grades? What about your boyfriend?

Calm down Mel. I protested, I cried, I gave lots of excuses, and I don't know about my boyfriend.

…

Mel are you there? Mel?

I am here. I'm just getting ready to go into a big depression after you go.

Oh come on. You still have friends here. I don't know anyone in Virginia.

I guess you are right. But I still don't have a best friend.

Hey what about me I'm not dead am I.

No need to get pissed. Umm can you wait a second?

Sure.

Tonks groaned and looked at her mauve colored room. The walls were full of posters of various rock bands, paintings made by her, poems written by her and her favorite poets, pictures of her with her sister and mother. The walls were barely available and when they were available Tonks had painted black waves on them. Her desk was in front of her bed. It had a laptop, radio and art material on it. The shelves were full of books, and CDs. Some had pictures of her and Melody, some had her boyfriend when others were mostly her and the group of friends she usually hung out with.

She was going to miss it so much, all of it; her friends, her boyfriend, her rooms and even her teachers. She wiped a tear from her auburn eyes. They were all watery now and the tears seemed to be endless. Her arms started to tremble; she reached for a pillow to hug and started weeping into it.

"I am definitely taking you with me pillow. Well at least you'll be there for me as a friend." Tonks grinned with sparkly eyes and sniffed loudly to end her sobs. She cleared her throat but her voice still showed that she'd be crying. Finally she heard the phone being picked up. "Okay, now don't let Melody understand that 'am crying" she whispered to her self.

Tonks, guess what I found? A huge bowl of ice cream, an enormous chunk of chocolate and three packages of chips.

What!

Remember, we are in depression and there is nothing better to do than eating when you're depressed. Wait were you crying?

No, where would you get that idea. I just have a little cold.

You didn't have the cold when you called me. Oh sweetie, I know what its like.

You do?

No. But that isn't the problem, I'll come over and we'll deal with this together

Yeah that would be great. Thanks Mel you're the best.

You don't know the half of it. Plus I'll bring some friends. For example Mr. Chocolate and Ms. Ice Cream really want to see you. It would be unpleasant if I didn't invite the chips family, Mr. Doritos and Ms. Pringles.

Thanks.

I'll be there in a second.

Okay

Tonks closed her phone and ran down the stairs to meet her friend. Her mom tough thought differently. As she opened the door her mom came to her with a very cross expression written all over her face.

Tonks, why did you scream to your sister. She hasn't done anything wrong. Oh, or did she, let me guess she flirted with your boyfriend. Wow, wait she can't, since she is only 6. So tell me your excuse now or you'll be grounded until you graduate high school.

I didn't do anything. I just told her to get out of my room.

Did you scream at her.

No.

At the word of no Lily stated to scream "She shouted at me mommy". Since the door was wide open some people started to look at their direction. Her mom attempted to close the door. Just as Tonks was about to protest Melody slipped in the house. She looked real funny with packages, and bags all over her.

-Hey Ms. Brooks. I just wanted to stay over since you guys might move. Don't blame Tonks for telling me, I won't tell anyone if you don't want to. You can trust me. We'll stay in Tonks's room and won't disturb you. Oh, I see Lily is screaming. We'll take her too.

-We will?

-Yes. Can we Ms. Brooks?

-Umm

-Great I'll go take Lily and set up the room. Don't worry we'll clean up later.

-I guess its okay. Did you talk to your parents.

For a split second Melody had a daft expression on her face like she forgot to call her parents. Ms. Tonks stared at the blond girl and finally with a worried expression shook her gently.

-Melody, you okay dear?

-My parents, of course I called my parents. I'll be upstairs.

Ms. Tonks turned to Tonks and stared at her for a moment. Tonks shrugged, and ran up the stairs. When they heard Lily giggling Tonks finally smiled that day. She ran down and kissed her mom, before running back up and closing her door noisily.

Ms. Tonks sighed and crossed her arms still looking at her daughters' room. "Teenagers are complicated. You never know what goes through those cute heads."

-----------------------------------------------------

Love it hate it review and comment.Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez


	2. Chapter 2

So I know the first chapter was very long, and descriptive and blah blah blah

But in here guess who makes appereanve

Come on guess it

Go on

REMUUUUUSSSSSS LUUUPPPPPPİİİİİİİNNNNNNNN

Well enjoy it

CHAPTER 2: A Night Out With Cat Slippers

Night had arrived bringing the serene silence. Day light was replaced by the glowing stars as they danced their way through the darkness. The wind skated and the leaves whistled a peaceful harmony. The moon stood out gleaming as it leaded the musical.

Tonks watched the sky from her balcony as she let the wind glide over her brown wavy hair. She felt the soft breeze on her cheeks with the scent of blossoms and pine trees. She closed her eyes to feel, the breeze hushed her like a lullaby to a crying child. A tear fell from her watery eyes. It wasn't the first, she'd been crying for a while now.

Maybe it was best to take a walk, you know a small one. Where you walk for a ten minutes in the freezing cold to clear your mind, but the only feeling you have is the cold air hitting your face, as you are freezing and when you come home everyone is concerned, they ask you were you were and even tough your freezing at the moment you tell them you had a walk to clear your mind. Well why the hell not?

So she stepped out the door with her slippers and pajamas. Her top was pink with a black cat and a writing that said _'Glamour Puss'_, while her pajama pants ( or whatever you call it) were again pink and had white and black cats. This wasn't her style. Oh no it wasn't. Mel had bought it for her as a birthday gift.

Why was she wearing it, especially outside her house? She had no answers for that one. It would be very embarrassing if someone saw her like this. She checked her watch.

3.42

Than she stumbled on something and fell right on her cute little bum. "Oh, great no I'm a clumsy girl. Way to go there Tonks. A bruise for the memory of a night with your pajamas out. She glanced her room where Mel and Lily were quiet, asleep well if her free fall didn't wake them up anyways. Than she remembered the reason she was on the floor. She had stumbled over _something. _

WOW!

Okay no that wasn't enough.

HOLLY CRAPPY SHIT

(If you want to exaggerate any more you're free to.)

It was a weird OWL!

Tonks looked at the owl.

It looked back at her:

She looked back at the owl.

It looked back at her:

She looked at the owl again.

It looked back at her.

Then with a flip of its white wings the owl flew. Tonks felt dizzy. That's when she came to the idea that she was holding her breath. She let go. And looked at the place where the snow white owl had stood. There was a feather and a letter.

Wait A LETTER?

AN owl had a letter?

She carefully and full of suspicion picked the letter.

_**Ms. Nymphadora Tonks**_

_**The Second Room in the Attic **_

_**25 First Street  
Anytown, VA 10005**_

It was for her? She opened it carefully.

_**Dear Ms. Tonks**_

_**We're glad to inform that you are accepted to the Wizarding School Hogwarts, for talented witches and wizards. Since you have missed the first couple of years, we ask for you to come in to school a month early for lesson to get you on the same level with your age group. **_

_**The materials listed…**_

She was accepted to Hogwarts? What the hell was Hogwarts? Wait! What the hell did they meant by wizarding school? There was no such thing as wizards. Or was there? She had to tell this to her parent and Mel. She had to tell it to Mel. She stood up and looked at the letter again. She read it a couple of times. Especially the "the missing a couple years part"

If this was a weird prank she was gonna kill the writer. Than a part at the end caught her eye.

"For assistance we will send a classmate. You can meet him in the post office"

Someone was having a good laugh but it sure wasn't Tonks. The post office? When, and who. It was closed right now.

Well tough luck she didn't care she was going there.

-----------------------------

Well she was here but the office was dark.

It is bloody closed! Tonks thought. She tried the door, which was already open. AS she went in she tried to be quiet so she can bust those fucked up jokers or whatever they were.

Well…

She stumbled over something again.

"Lumos" A sudden light appeared. Apparently she hadn't stumbled over _something but over someone_. She slightly blushed and looked at her falling resource. It was a guy a little bit taller than her. He had sandy brown hair that fell on his icy blue eyes. He had a lopsided grin plastered on his face. He wore a shabby robe that met the color of his hair. He was thin but when he stretched to take a better look at her you could see that his chest was built up.

Wow, wow, wow take it slow there, you have a boyfriend Tonks! She had to remind herself why se was there. He gave her a hand and she hold it gratefully. His hands were gentle but at the same time firm. They cove

Full stop there!

She cleared her throat.

With a very sarcastic voice:

- beg your pardon, are you the jackass that sent me this prank or joke or what ever fuck this is for.

She held up the letter for him to see.

He grinned wider

-I presume that you are Nymphadora Tonks. I'm Remus Lupin from Hogwarts. I'll assist you in the

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it slow you big guy. And don't call me Nymphadora, I'm Tonks. Okay?First of all you're telling me this isn't a joke? Dude there is no such thing as magic, or witches.

-Really?

-Yea Really!

-REALLY?

-YES

-NO

-FREAKY YES

-…

-YES

-I wasn't even arguing!

-Fiiiine. But there is no such thing as magic. We're not 4 anymore you gotta grow up Ryan

-Remus

-What?

-My name is Remus

-Oh, well the point is there is no such th-

-Than were is the light coming from?

-(Tonks gave a little laugh) That's easy; from the bulb on the ceili-, (She stopped as she figured out that it wasn coming form the ceiling.) Holly crap its coming from the stick, in your hand!

-It's a wand.

-There is no such thing as a wa, wait what the hell is a wand

-Lets try magic so you'll believe in me, give me something and I'll make it fly.

-Yeah right

-I'm serious

-Fine get my watch but if any thing happens than you'll pay for it I swear.

-Lets go out so you'll see it in the light

-Mm, Its night time what is the point

-(with a mocking surprise ) Wow, look there is actually a street light there, it has light coming out from a _bulb_.

-HAHAHA fabulous aren't you?

-I'd like to think so, as I'm not the one wearing pink pajamas with black cats and a _glamour puss._ And oh my god are those bunny slippers?

-No they're not

-They look like that to me

-Well they are _cat _slippers. And can you just do your crappy magic.

-Of course my lady. I mean my _cat slipper _wearing lady.

-Wow do you actually get paid for this.

-Now he was confused HA!

-For what.

-Or do people call you specially, when they are bored.

-Wha-

-I mean there must be a mix up 'cause I didn't order any "pain in the ass".

-That was clever

-Thank you …

-Remus

-Whatever, are you gonna do your magic.

-Nope

-Well you just said you'd do it.

-Well you called me a pain in the ass, when **I **thought we were having a good chat there

-Git

-…

-You were the one to mock my pajamas

-I was only pointing out your outfit.

-Fine

-Give me your watch, there we go. Wingardium Leviosa.

-That's not posiibel

-Yeah it is

-Shut up, I'm talking to myself

-Than you are crazy

-Not talking to you

-Mmhm

-Not hearing you

-Do you have a boyfriend

-Not- what

-Just asking. Who would take such a talkative girl as a girlfriend

-Many guys would. And one already does

-So is that a yes

-No

-So is that a no

-No

-Well I would too

-It was a yes

-I still would admire it

Was he flirting with her? She slightly blushed but when she saw his grin in the dark. She stoped it immediately.

Than he had the lopsided grin again. "I got to go, if you want to take this seriously just come here; your pain in the ass will be in service."

He went in the post office and before closing the door he said.

-Nymphadora

-yeah

"By the way I think the glamorous puss really makes your chest look awesome"

R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The one to review will get a chat with our cocky warefull in the post office...


End file.
